Quand le passé vous rattrape
by Lignala
Summary: Post Hogwart. La dernière bataille a eut lieu, mais les dégâts sont nombreux. Les survivants tentent tant bien que mal de survivre dans un monde voué à la destruction. Fic très sombre, rated T pour plus de sûreté. Deathfic.


Aujourd'hui je suis en forme, du coup vous avez le droit à deux fics d'un coup.

Habituellement je n'aime pas les Dark et Deathfics, mais bon celle-ci est mon bébé. Je me devais de vous la faire partager.

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez comme provenant des ouvrages Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Les autres sont le fruit de mon imagination débraillée.

Enjoy!

* * *

Les lampadaires éclairaient d'une lueur jaunâtre le boulevard de la République. Les rares automobiles circulant encore traînaient leur carcasse décrépie et les platanes qui autrefois faisaient la fierté des habitants semblaient ce soir ternes et moribonds.

En même temps depuis quelques mois tout semblait avoir perdu de sa saveur et de sa vitalité.  
Et ce n'étaient pas ces nouvelles porteuses de mort et de désespoir qui allaient changer la donne. Aussi Hermione pédalait, roulant à travers la ville assoupie à s'épuiser pour tenter d'oublier ces pertes.

Harry son frère presque était parti le premier, trop jeune, trop innocent pour ce monde fou. Ce monde d'Hommes qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé. Il s'était écroulé dans la rue, et personne non pas UNE personne ne s'était arrêtée pour tenter de le secourir. Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeune à la mine fatigué que l'on ne connaissait pas et puis hein pourquoi cela aurait-il était à eux de faire quelque chose, hein pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas le voisin ?

Hermione serra la mâchoire au souvenir des larmes de sa mère, du désespoir de son père ; de la douleur que l'impuissance et la colère masquent à peine. Mort, abandonné gisant sur le pavé, lui l'enfant de la justice et de l'amour, lui qui aimait et aidait sans compter, qui dépensait ses maigres forces pour l'Humanité, et on s'est détourné on l'a laissé crever comme un chien comme un sous-homme.

Pourtant il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'on le sauve, avaient déclaré les pompiers finalement alertés. Les aurait-on prévenu lorsqu'il tomba, il aurait vécu.

A ce souvenir Hermione accélère, la haine et l'impuissance sont plus fortes que ses jambes qui commencent à protester à cause de la vitesse et du long exercice qui leur est imposées, aller plus vite toujours plus vite la douleur physique est préférable au désespoir qui acheva sa mère.  
Pauvre maman, elle était déjà bien malade sur son lit d'hôpital lorsqu'ils sont venus nous annoncé la mort de Harry qu'elle avait aimé comme un fils. Et ces larmes et ces larmes qui coulent sur ces joues ravagées par la maladie et la tristesse, ah qu'elle leur en veut à ceux qui ont causé ces larmes.

Ah maman, tu ne pouvais plus vivre tes enfants étaient ton seul lien avec la vie, et voilà que l'on te coupe un de ces fils le plus beau. Non ne t'excuse pas petite maman, n'aurais-je pas eu Blaise à l'époque je vous aurais suivi dans votre dernier voyage. Après tout cette deuxième guerre nous avait tout pris. Tous nos amis, les Weasleys, Dumbledore, cette chère Mc Gonagal, ce brave Sirius.

Ne restaient plus que Lupin, Harry et quelques serpentards ayant choisi la lumière pour témoigner des horreurs des Dernières Batailles. Mais le pire n'était pas la douleur d'avoir perdu ces êtres aimés, non le pire était que pour vaincre la lumière avait du sacrifier sa puissance magique. Ainsi quand l'obscurité s'est éteinte, l'aube s'est levée sur des cadavres et d'anciens sorciers devenus moldus cracmols ? Qui pourrait nommer l'abomination qu'ils étaient ?

Devoir tout laché tout oublié pour rentrer dans un nouveau monde un monde qui ne nous avait jamais appartenu. Blaise comme tous les derniers « sangs-purs » avait eu du mal à s'adapter, mais par amour pour elle, il continua de se battre. Et comme elle, comme les autres il décida de faire la seule chose qu'en définitive il savait faire : la guerre.

Toute cette génération sacrifiée rentra dans les forces armées pour défendre ce monde moldu qui rentrait à son tour dans une ère de combats.

Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir abréger cette souffrance.

Mais voilà justement petit papa me rappela mes devoirs, il me rappela mon fiancé et la vie en moi. Il me bouscula jusqu'à ce que je revienne à moi et que mon envie de vivre reprit le dessus, saloperie d'envie de vivre. La mort est bien plus simple, bien moins douloureuse pour ceux qui partent.

Et voilà que toi aussi papa tu pars, tu es appelé pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues pour la guerre qui se profile ? Alors pars petit papa, pars moi je reste et je fais mon boulot. Toi aussi Blaise tu pars ? Vas je sais ce qu'est le devoir et l'amour pour sa patrie, vas je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je voulais partir avec l'équipe de Krimo mais dans mon état ce n'est pas possible hein ? Non ce n'est pas possible, bah je vais rester avec Alan alors on va continuer notre boulot. Vas et reviens-moi. Alors elle travaille jusqu'à s'en abrutir.

Ah ce jour maudit où croyant attraper celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis si longtemps, ce criminel violeur de liberté, tueur d'espoir, loin de le coincer c'est son équipe qui fut coincée et avec ses hommes elle fut passée à tabac, humiliée, et finalement sentant la vie qu'elle portait la quitter, elle sombra dans un trou noir, dans l'oubli salvateur.

Mais elle se réveilla, c'était à croire que la mort ne voulait pas d'elle, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que sa vie humaine aurait dû se finir, mais non à chaque fois elle revenait plus meurtrie et convaincue que jamais. Convaincue que seule la vie guérissait la mort, que seul l'amour soignait la haine, mais c'était aussi toujours plus dur, toujours plus difficile de faire confiance d'aimer et de guérir. Et allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital qu'elle en était venue à haïr, elle apprit les nouvelles. Alan son ami, son mentor, son supérieur le visage figé par la douleur lui annonça que Carine et Ishra étaient morts, et que Manuel était toujours dans le coma.

Le trou noir et l'oubli de nouveau. Et le réveil douloureux brûlant, cette douleur lancinante dans le ventre. Ah elle avait eu de la chance qu'ils disaient ces médecins. Elle détestait ces médecins qui ne pouvaient rien faire contre la mort, et qui essayaient toujours de vous faire comprendre à quel point vous aviez de la chance d'être seule certes mais en vie. Ah ça oui elle aurait pu mourir avec son enfant à naître mais non elle était toujours en vie. Et elle ne peut pleurer, elle n'a pas pleuré depuis longtemps bien avant la mort d'Harry. C'est comme si la douleur emprisonnait les larmes, les empêchant de passer. Tout faire pour ne pas oublier, ne pas se laisser abattre.

Et vivre, vivre ? Pourquoi avait elle fait cette promesse qu'elle ne voulait plus tenir, qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir ? Quand l'âme se meurt et que le corps est meurtri peut on vraiment vivre ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Mais voilà on l'appelle, on crie son nom, on l'a supplie de ne pas abandonner ceux qui lui restent. Alors elle revient, elle ouvre les yeux et elle voit Blaise son beau Blaise défiguré par la tristesse et la guerre. Il lui promet de rester de ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais voilà c'est la guerre, alors on vient le chercher. On est désolé, mais il est nécessaire. Alors il part en lui arrachant cette funeste promesse, celle de vivre pour lui pour eux, pour leur enfant qui n'a pas vu le jour. Elle finit par récupérer, son corps guérit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le travail. Elle aussi est nécessaire. Elle veut vivre comme elle l'a promis.

Mais comment vivre lorsque les seules nouvelles qui lui parviennent sont annonciatrices de morts et de désolations ? Un jour c'est un pays qui est effacé de la carte le lendemain une compagnie entière, puis des amis, ses grands parents qui finissent par rejoindre leur fille.

Hermione avance tant bien que mal, il y a du vent ça sent la pluie et l'orage ; vite rentrer avant que ça ne pète.

Soudain du coin de l'œil elle voit un homme tomber et le groupe qu'il l'entoure qui s'éloigne. L'image d'Harry et ses serments sont toujours là, plus présents que jamais.  
Alors elle se précipite, elle somme le groupe de s'arrêter et de revenir sur leurs pas. Elle use de son autorité de membre (enfin ex-membre mais ça ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir hein ?) des forces spéciales pour que son ordre est plus d'impact.

Et après avoir appelé les secours, pendant qu'elle accomplit mécaniquement les gestes connus, elle interroge ceux qui l'entourent. Est-il leur ami, quel est son nom, a-t-il consommé quelque substance pas très conseillée pour la santé. C'est que Hermione n'aime pas tout ce qui pourrait entraver sa liberté d'action. Et l'idée qu'une chose la désinhibe ou altère ses réactions la révulse. Comme le disait si bien Harry avec elle l'on ne consommerait que du thé ou de la tisane. A ce souvenir un maigre sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, pour disparaître en même temps que les réponses à ses questions apparaissent.

Garçon inconnu, coup d'un soir. Et la drogue ? Hésitation, elle se fâche rassure vous ne craignez rien, elle veut juste savoir pour aider les secours. Bon, pas de drogues c'est déjà ça. Lorsqu'il semble clair qu'aucun des jeunes gens réunit de connaît le prénom de l'homme, elle se décide à regarder dans ses poches. Une carte de visite au nom de Marcus FLINCH, deux billets de vingt euros et un laissez-passer pour le Centre Inter Armées de Sauvegarde des Valeurs Fondamentales.

Une idée stupide de bureaucrates coincés que ce centre. Blaise y avait été rattaché et bien que tout cela soit classé secret défense il lui confia le détail de ses missions. Elle avait même rencontré un de ses collègues un homme bien étrange mais fort sympathique. Et elle savait donc que ce centre avait pour but de rassembler les grandes avancées de l'humanité tant artistique que scientifique que militaire, afin de les préserver pour une potentielle humanité future, ou même une post humanité.

Ce monde là était voué à la destruction. Aujourd'hui encore l'on avait annoncé la destruction d'une nouvelle partie de la planète. La semaine passée l'Afrique subsaharienne avait été rayée de la carte suivant de près le chemin de la Russie et de la Chine. Et maintenant l'Amérique du Sud était engloutie, telle une Ys géante. Non l'humanité ne survivrait pas, ce serait la fin d'un monde. Elle se plaisait à reprendre une phrase du Seigneur des Anneaux : « le monde des Hommes arrive à sa fin ».

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Marcus… Où avait-elle bien pu l'entendre ?

Les pompiers finissent par arriver, interrompant pour un bref instant ses pensées. L'on pourrait croire qu'ils cesseraient de travailler sachant que le monde courrait à sa perte. Mais non ils continuaient, assurant à tous que tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir, et qu'ils ne cesseraient de combattre la mort que lorsqu'ils l'auraient eux-mêmes rejointe. Hermione appréciait ces hommes et ces femmes, grâce à eux elle reprenait espoir ne serait-ce que pour respirer jusqu'au lendemain.

Une fois le dénommé Marcus chargé dans l'ambulance et ses compagnons remerciés après qu'ils eurent signalé leur identité, Hermione prit place dans l'ambulance. Après tout Hermione était toujours Hermione, blessait humiliée mais toujours le cerveau de feu le Trio d'Or. Même au bord de la mort elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Qui était ce Marcus ? Pourquoi ce nom portait-il tant de nostalgie ?

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut rapide, les gens ayant déserté les rues dès le début de la Dernière Guerre comme on l'appelait.  
Une fois les papiers d'admission remplis, les membres du CIASF prévenus, Hermione prit place près du lit du jeune homme et décida d'attendre que quelqu'un se manifeste.

Cependant la fatigue et la tristesse eurent raison d'elle, et avachie sur un maudit fauteuil d'hôpital, et au moment où elle sombra dans un sommeil agité la réponse lui apparut. Marcus le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard.

Dans la nuit un interne vint la réveiller lui disant que l'hôpital était évacué, qu'il fallait transporter les blessés en sécurité.

Mais alors qu'elle transvasait Marcus de son lit à un fauteuil, les murs tremblèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent et le plafond s'écroula.

La dernière pensée de la tête pensante du Trio d'Or, fut « M'aurait-on dit en première année que je mourrais aux cotés d'un Serpentard j'aurais rit ».

* * *

Alors? ? Une petite review s'il vous plait? Juste pour me dire si cette ficounette vous a plu. Merci d'avance


End file.
